The Knight's of Slytherin
by georgeheesto
Summary: Three boys have grown up knowing they aren't just normal Wizards. They have grown up knowing they are to protect, possess and rule. They have grown up knowing they would be the Knight's of Slytherin. Scorpius Malfoy, Phoenix Zabini and Albus Potter are all decedents of the Veela Dragon; Draconis. *full summary inside*
1. Preface

**TITLE: **The Knight's of Slytherin.

**TIMELINE:** Seventh Year.

**MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name):** Violet Longbottom, Willow Longbottom, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Phoenix Zabini

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name):** Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley Blaise Zabini,

**MAIN COUPLE** **CHARACTERS FEATURED: **Scorpius/Rose, Phoenix/Willow, Albus/Violet

**SECONDARY COUPLE** **CHARACTERS FEATURED: **Ron/Hermione(only at the start), Draco/Astoria(only at the start), Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, Harry/Ginny, Neville/Luna, Ron/Lavender

**STORY DETAILS: **Hogwarts-era, 7th Year -Alternate Universe (Voldemort was not resurrected, and there was no second war). Years five, six and seven were filled with regular teenage angst stuff for our cast. The Room of Requirement was discovered by Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini; who then passed the knowledge to their own two sons and only a select few know about it. Quidditch is a main part of the students lives; so everyone on a team is bulked up for the competition over the years of playing (in other words, those who play are more of an athletic build and less lean/willowy as most wizards would be). Characters are OOC (out-of-character), Made up Characters (my own)

**SUMMARY:** Three boys have grown up knowing they aren't just normal Wizards. They have grown up knowing they are to protect, possess and rule. They have grown up knowing they would be the Knight's of Slytherin. Scorpius Malfoy, Phoenix Zabini and Albus Potter are all decedents of the Veela Dragon; Draconis.

Three girls have grown up not knowing they aren't just normal Witches. They have grown up not knowing they are to be protected, possessed and ruled. They have grown up not knowing they would be the mates of the Knight's of Slytherin. Rose Weasley, Willow Longbottom and Violet Longbottom are all decedents of the Veela Dragon's Mate; Lynx.

**RATING: **R+/NC-17 – extreme heterosexual sexual situations (including frottage, fondling, nipple play, fingering, wanking, oral sex, strip tease, sensual/sexual massage, use of sex toys, loss of virginity, anal sex, orgasm denial, spanking/paddling, light bondage, exhibitionism, male ejaculation on various female body parts, unprotected sex); slight alcohol use; swearing; OOC (out-of-character characters); references to magical creatures and their mating rituals.

**~Preface~**

**~Eighteen Years Before~**

Draco Malfoy watched as Astoria Malfoy's grave sunk into the ground. Though he was sad his wife had died of the muggle cancer, he could not find himself to care as much as he should. His heart had never been in the marriage, and to be married to such a woman had turned him into a cold bastard. She had yelled, fought and cheated on him as if he were nothing but dirt on the bottom of her well designed shoes.

His heart had never belonged to the woman, but Draco knew he couldn't have the woman he truly wanted. Granger was married to Weasley, and were expecting their first child soon. Draco knew he should of fought for her but she had begged him to let her go.

Scorpius Malfoy was cradled in his arms and Draco was man enough to admit that the only good that had come from his marriage was his beautiful baby boy. Draco could find no Astoria in him though. Scorpius was all Malfoy and Draco had a strange feeling that Scorpius was proud of it.

Turning away from Astoria's grave, he made his was over to the church that held a fire place. He just wanted to get home. Draco would make the most out of the manner. He would make it a good, happy home for Scorpius. He would never allow his own child to grow up the way he had been forced.

Ignoring the sad looks his friends were giving him as he made his way past them, he looked down at Scorpius to find the boys grey eyes watching him. Draco brushed a hand down the side of his son's face and chuckled softly when his son grabbing his pointer and brought it to his own mouth. Draco liked the fact that his son was using his finger like a dummy. Astoria had barely touched the boy unless she needed to; much less let him slobber all over her pretty manicured fingers.

He noticed that Blaise and Harry following behind him, their own son's in their arms. He pushed into the church and sighed when Blaise and Harry both cleared their throats.

"don't even bother, boys. I don't need your sympathy." Draco chuckled, turning to the two men he had called friends for the past thirteen years. Draco had found it remarkable that they had all managed to become friends. While Draco and Blaise had become Slytherin's, Harry had been put into Gryffindor. Yet, the three boys had managed to stay friends. Ron Weasley had added to the group in the later years, but Draco had never been fond of the stupid red head.

Draco also found it remarkable that himself, Blaise and Harry's sons had all been born on the same day. Scorpius, Phoenix and Albus were all July the fourteenth babies. Blaise had joked that they had been doing the dirty the same night, at the same time but Draco had always felt there was a reason to why the boys were born on the same day.

"we don't want to give you that, Draco. Astoria was a bitch and a horrible wife, but that doesn't mean you don't care." Harry said, switching Albus to his other hip.

"of course I care. She was my son's mother, he will eventually wish to know where she is." Draco muttered. That was what he fared the most. That Scorpius might hate him for not caring enough to fight his mothers death.

Before either of the men could say anything else, a thundering sound flooded the church and dark clouds began to come from the fireplace. Each man within seconds had their wands pointed at the fireplace, their sons clutched to their sides.

"do not fear, my fathers. I bring you no harm." the voice chuckled. Draco narrowed his eyes as the clouds began to clear and there stood a man. His mouth dropped open in shock, his wand hand falling to his side.

"Draconis." he whispered. The Dragon Lord stood in front of him, tall and proud. His features resembled so much of his Dragon, he barely looked human

"Draco, so good to see you again. Please ask your friends to lower their wands, I do not wish to harm you or them and your sons." Draconis chuckled, swishing a hand through the air. Draco waved his hand behind him, hoping Blaise and Harry would understand that he was trying to tell them to put their wands away.

"my mate has given me a prophecy, Draco. Your sons are to be my Knights." Draconis murmured. Draco stumbled back, his heart rate picking up.

"no!" he gasped, clutching his son to him.

"Draco, whats going on!?" Blaise's thick italian accent was breaking through, which only happened when he became a strong emotion.

"no, Draconis. Please, don't do this." Draco plead.

"shh, Draco. Do not worry. Your sons will live long, happy lives. But they are needed to fight the war." Draconis murmured. Draco looked down at his son and muttered an oath.

"they are little boys, Draconis. You cant possibly think they will defeat what ever evil is planning to fall upon you." Draco whispered.

"they will be men. They will fight and they will win." Draconis told him, stepping closer to him. Draco heard the anguish cries from himself and his friends as their sons were pulled from the arms. Three small Dragons carried the three boys on their backs, all bring them closer to the Dragon Lord. Draco lifted his arms as Harry and Blaise went to grab their sons.

"wait, don't touch them. Let him do what he needs." Draco whispered, his heart clenching.

"my sons, today you become a Knight of mine. You will fight evil, conquer all. You will love with might. Your strength will grow, your speed will fast. You will see, hear and smell like beast and you will fight as such. My sons, today you are given your right. Today you are mine." Draconis purred, pressing his thumb to each boy's heart.

Light shone from each boy, soft baby laughter filling their ears.

Draco's biggest fear now was his son's life.

Stay tuned for the next installment of The Knight's of Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 1 S&R

**TITLE: **The Knight's of Slytherin.

**TIMELINE:** Seventh Year.

**MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name):** Violet Longbottom, Willow Longbottom, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Phoenix Zabini

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name):** Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley Blaise Zabini,

**MAIN COUPLE** **CHARACTERS FEATURED: **Scorpius/Rose, Phoenix/Willow, Albus/Violet

**SECONDARY COUPLE** **CHARACTERS FEATURED: **Ron/Hermione(only at the start), Draco/Astoria(only at the start), Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, Harry/Ginny, Neville/Luna, Ron/Lavender

**STORY DETAILS: **Hogwarts-era, 7th Year -Alternate Universe (Voldemort was not resurrected, and there was no second war). Years five, six and seven were filled with regular teenage angst stuff for our cast. The Room of Requirement was discovered by Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini; who then passed the knowledge to their own two sons and only a select few know about it. Quidditch is a main part of the students lives; so everyone on a team is bulked up for the competition over the years of playing (in other words, those who play are more of an athletic build and less lean/willowy as most wizards would be). Characters are OOC (out-of-character), Made up Characters (my own)

**SUMMARY:** Three boys have grown up knowing they aren't just normal Wizards. They have grown up knowing they are to protect, possess and rule. They have grown up knowing they would be the Knight's of Slytherin. Scorpius Malfoy, Phoenix Zabini and Albus Potter are all decedents of the Veela Dragon; Draconis.

Three girls have grown up not knowing they aren't just normal Witches. They have grown up not knowing they are to be protected, possessed and ruled. They have grown up not knowing they would be the mates of the Knight's of Slytherin. Rose Weasley, Willow Longbottom and Violet Longbottom are all decedents of the Veela Dragon's Mate; Lynx.

**RATING: **R+/NC-17 – extreme heterosexual sexual situations (including frottage, fondling, nipple play, fingering, wanking, oral sex, strip tease, sensual/sexual massage, use of sex toys, loss of virginity, anal sex, orgasm denial, spanking/paddling, light bondage, exhibitionism, male ejaculation on various female body parts, unprotected sex); slight alcohol use; swearing; OOC (out-of-character characters); references to magical creatures and their mating rituals.

* * *

**~Chapter one~**

Scorpius Malfoy itched to rub the Dragon stretching on his back. The Dragon had been on edge for the past hour and he was getting tired of it. Phoenix was quiet, gazing out the window as if something was bothering him too. Albus had left long ago, snarling under his breath about 'stupid winged lizards'.

Scorpius didn't know what was going on with his Dragon. The beast he held inside him had become far to noticeable to him. Usually, he could never feel the Dragon. But as of late, his Dragon was becoming a pain.

Maybe the war was closer then he expected. Phoenix, Albus and himself had been raised as brothers for their future. They might have different parents, back grounds and looks but they were brothers to each other and every other person. They knew their job in life. They trained, they grew, they became the Dragon warriors Draconis needed. They were hard, cold and didn't like people. They drunk, they fought and they fucked. Woman were useful for one thing and that was satisfying the needs the boys and their Dragon's demanded.

His father explained to him that he was also a Veela. In which, he would be destained a mate. Scorpius did not care for one though. He enjoyed the random one night fucks and didn't want to tie himself down. Besides, the Veela had yet to come through. He had a feeling that when his Veela came through, it would merge with his Dragon and make him twice the being his already was.

Standing, he muttered an excuse to Phoenix before pushing out of the compartment that he, Phoenix and Albus had claimed over the years on the Hogwarts Express. He made his way past the over Slytherin compartments, ignoring the frightened looks as he moved on.

People being scared of him didn't bother him as much as it should. He felt as though he should care at what people thought of him and his brothers but none of them could pull the emotions needed for it.

Rubbing a hand over his face, he frowned when the Dragon on his back began to burn. It wasn't as much as a painful burn; he would almost say it was pleasurable. But it was still odd. Pulling in a deep breath, he froze when he smelt tears. Pain and anger was seeping from the compartment he was standing in front of.

His Dragon urged him forward, the tail of the beast running along his arm as he lifted it. The door opened with a silent charm. Being what he was, he was able to use wordless spells and was able to wear his wand as a ring. The door slid open to revile a girl curled up on the floor, her shoulders shaking as she cried.

His heart clenched as the sound of her sobs and the sight of her small figure. He stepped into the compartment and with a swish of his hand, the door was sliding shut again.

C1*****C1

Rose Weasley jumped when the door of the compartment she had hidden in closed shut. Her head jerked up in shock and she stared up at the blonde God standing with his arms crossed against his chest.

He was tall. Almost to tall. Rose guessed he was standing at six foot seven. His hair was a dirty blonde and rested over his head and forehead with a shortened length; he had that i-just-got-out-of-bed-and-I'm-just-going-to-use-my-hand-as-a-hairbrush look. His eyes were a cold grey, the colour so strong they almost seemed to glow. His cheek bones were lovely and his nose was very masculine. His lips were a pale pink, the lower fuller then the top and looked far to tempting. Her gaze travelled down his thick neck and over his wide shoulders, ver his well muscled arms and over his broad chest and over a well informed six pack she could see pressing against his black shirt. Her gaze slid over his long legs and without meaning to, her gaze slid to his groin. She swallowed thickly when she noticed the bulge he was packing.

Heat swallowed her face as he cleared his throat and her eyes jerked back up to his. _Oh god, he saw me checking him out! _She scrambled to her feet, swiping at her face to get the tears to disappear. She backed off him when she almost came to contact with his chest, panic filling her body. She knew him. Well, she knew about him. Her cousin; Albus Potter was one of his best friends. Scorpius Malfoy was not someone a girl like her wanted to get mixed in with.

"I'm s-sorry, Mr Malfoy. I didn't realise you had already claimed this compartment. I'll just, um, go." she stuttered, looking at her feet as she began to shuffle around him. She gasped when his feet came into her view and blacked her exit.

"sit down, Princess." he told her. Swallowing, she hastily sat down, still looking at her feet. She felt more then heard him sit across from her, a soft grunt coming from him. She looked up at him and blushed when she found him watching her with those intense grey eyes.

"is there something you would like me to do for you, Mr Malfoy?" she asked weakly.

"you can stop calling me 'Mr Malfoy'" he murmured, lifting a golden brow at her. She nodded much to fast and looked back down at her feet.

"what do I call you then?" she whispered. She didn't understand what it was about him. But Scorpius Malfoy was setting her on edge.

"Scorpius will do for now. You will be informed if and when I wish for you to stop using it." he told her. Rose's head jerked up and she gaped at him. _He was being serious. _His face didn't show any type of signs of telltale jokes. What type of person went around telling people that?

"why were you crying?" he asked her. Rose startled at the words and paled. That was none of his business. Now, how the hell was she going to say that to him. Pulling in a deep breath, she gathered her mother's courage.

"that is not your concern, Mr -I mean- Scorpius." she said, meeting his gaze. She didn't expect him to scoff at her and lean forward on his knees. That brought him closer to her and she pushed herself back in her seat.

"listen here, Princess. If I ask a question, I expect an answer." he told her. Her mouth dropped open and she blanked. _Who the hell did he think he was! _Standing, she stomped over to the door and pulled. The stupid thing didn't even wobble. She spun on him, her wand in her hand, and pointed at his heart.

"let me out." she gasped, fear and panic making her body freeze up. His grey eyes blinked at her and he shook his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Princess. Answer the question and you can go, okay?" he told her, stretching out his long legs. Her eyes followed the movement and she pulled her gaze back in when she realised what she was doing.

"thats black mail! Let me out right now!" she snapped at him. Scorpius turned his head and looked at her fully. She bumped into the door as he stood, his taller figure towering over her smaller one.

"you will learn quickly, princess, that I don't take being talked to as such. Watch your mouth, before it gets you in trouble." he snarled lowly. She gasped as his voice rolled over her body and stiffened when the place between her legs suddenly grew wet. Red rushed into her face and she shuddered when his eyes seemed to darken.

"I will find out what made you cry, princess. One way or another." he purred. His hand lifted suddenly and tucked a red curl behind her ear. "we'll be seeing each other soon, sweet Rose."

C1*****C1

Scorpius was glad when he was able to get off the train. Her scent had stuck with him, had crawled around his senses for the rest of the trip. There had been something about Rose Weasley that had made him stop her from leaving. His Dragon had calmed and the burning pleasure had made him relax like he never had.

Her crying had made him angry. He found that weird. He did not care for anyone other then his brothers and family. He had shut off those emotions for a reason. But this girl brought them all rushing back.

She looked about his age, possibly a year younger and she was short. He had felt far to tall when he had stood next to her. At five foot six at the most, she reminded him of a female Nymph. Her hair had been a long, curly mass of fiery red, which had felt like silk when he had touched it. The blue/green her eyes possessed were filled with sadness, fear, and towards the end, arousal. She had a little button nose and pouty lips; a soft red, the bottom fuller then the top. Those lips he would have loved to taste. Her neck was slender and shoulders feminine. Her breast weren't overly large, which is what he was used to but they would have fit in his hand perfectly if he were to cup them. Her waist curved in and flared out as her hips began to form; and what hips did she had. He could just imagine taking her from behind, hands gripping her curvy hips as he rode her hard. Her legs were slender and average length and he had even bothered to take her tiny feet in.

She was hot and he wouldn't mind taking her on for a night. He would give her that.

"you alright?" Phoenix asked from beside him as they made there way to the Great Hall.

"need to find a woman, is all." he muttered. Albus snorted from the other side of him and shrugged his shoulders when Scorpius looked at him.

"don't we all? My Dragon has been on my ass for the past two days. Something is up and it's pissing me off." Albus snapped. Scorpius could agree with him there. Though, his Dragon had settled when he had been with Rose. Sighing, he shook his head. He wasn't going to bring up Albus' cousin; he wasn't that stupid.

"Snape might have something for us. He said the older we are, the harder it is to make potions to control the Dragon's. Maybe its time he boost up the ingredients." Phoenix laughed bitterly.

As normal, when the doors of the Great Hall were opened for them, the hush that went around the room was deafening. Scorpius rolled his eyes and made his way over to the Slytherin table. Glaring at a bunch of second years, they scrambled off from where they were sitting. Phoenix and Albus made themselves comfortable on one side, while Scorpius went to the other.

Food. Maybe that was what he needed right now. They didn't speak as they eat. As normal, they ignored the looks and whispers. But one thing he wasn't able to ignore was the sound of a certain person's laughter.

Lifting his eyes from his plate, his gaze landed on Rose Weasley. The girl had her head tipped back, laughter spilling from her pretty mouth as the girl in front of her spoke. A smile almost tipped his lips. _She was beautiful. _

Scorpius jerked in his seat. He didn't find woman beautiful. He felt his Dragon stretch, the pleasurable burn beginning again. _What the hell was going on?_ He blinked when Rose's laughter ceased and her pretty eyes met his. Said eyes widened in surprise then jerked away, red flooding the face that was being imprinted into his memory. Standing, he decided it was time he paid Snape a visit.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next installment of The Knight's of Slytherin.


	3. Chapter 2 P&W

**TITLE: **The Knight's of Slytherin.

**TIMELINE:** Seventh Year.

**MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name):** Violet Longbottom, Willow Longbottom, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Phoenix Zabini

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name):** Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley Blaise Zabini,

**MAIN COUPLE** **CHARACTERS FEATURED: **Scorpius/Rose, Phoenix/Willow, Albus/Violet

**SECONDARY COUPLE** **CHARACTERS FEATURED: **Ron/Hermione(only at the start), Draco/Astoria(only at the start), Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, Harry/Ginny, Neville/Luna, Ron/Lavender

**STORY DETAILS: **Hogwarts-era, 7th Year -Alternate Universe (Voldemort was not resurrected, and there was no second war). Years five, six and seven were filled with regular teenage angst stuff for our cast. The Room of Requirement was discovered by Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini; who then passed the knowledge to their own two sons and only a select few know about it. Quidditch is a main part of the students lives; so everyone on a team is bulked up for the competition over the years of playing (in other words, those who play are more of an athletic build and less lean/willowy as most wizards would be). Characters are OOC (out-of-character), Made up Characters (my own)

**SUMMARY:** Three boys have grown up knowing they aren't just normal Wizards. They have grown up knowing they are to protect, possess and rule. They have grown up knowing they would be the Knight's of Slytherin. Scorpius Malfoy, Phoenix Zabini and Albus Potter are all decedents of the Veela Dragon; Draconis.

Three girls have grown up not knowing they aren't just normal Witches. They have grown up not knowing they are to be protected, possessed and ruled. They have grown up not knowing they would be the mates of the Knight's of Slytherin. Rose Weasley, Willow Longbottom and Violet Longbottom are all decedents of the Veela Dragon's Mate; Lynx.

**RATING: **R+/NC-17 – extreme heterosexual sexual situations (including frottage, fondling, nipple play, fingering, wanking, oral sex, strip tease, sensual/sexual massage, use of sex toys, loss of virginity, anal sex, orgasm denial, spanking/paddling, light bondage, exhibitionism, male ejaculation on various female body parts, unprotected sex); slight alcohol use; swearing; OOC (out-of-character characters); references to magical creatures and their mating rituals.

* * *

**~Chapter two~ P&W**

Phoenix Zabini felt like stabbing something in the heart. Albus and Scorpius were off doing god knows what; so he had no one to distract him from his Dragon. The beast was moving over his back with grace but the grace it possessed was annoying.

He was one of the last in the Great Hall. He hadn't wanted to go back to his common room where it would only be so much more quiet then the Hall. Seven Slytherins. Four Ravenclaws. Nine Hufflepuffs. Three Gryffindors. They all sat in groups besides him. But he couldn't find himself to care. He had his brothers and family and that was all he needed. Phoenix liked to think he would be able to make new friends, but he knew he would lose them within hours.

He wasn't the nicest person. While Albus liked to mingle and Scorpius forced himself to at least give people a go; Phoenix couldn't stand them. Their smell, their looks, their personalities. Everything about them. Unlike his brothers, his Dragon was closer to the surface. In times of his life, he was more beast then boy.

Children cried when they saw him. Mother cringed. Fathers puffed out their chests with frightened eyes. It didn't bother him, though. At least, not anymore. As a child, he had cried himself to sleep far to many nights when he made the other children at his pre-school cry. His mother had sobbed over him when he admitted to her that he hated being what he was because he couldn't make friends.

But he grew up and got over it. He embraced his Dragon and thrived on the power he possessed. He couldn't help but like the way he was now. His strength and speed was impeccable. His sight, hearing and smell unbelievable. His sexual drive strong and his sense for anything beyond any Dragon.

Minutes went by and more people left. The Hall grew far to quiet and Phoenix opened his palm to reveal the scar his had gotten when he tried to save his little sister's life. The scars went all the way up his arm. While his Dragon had been able to heal the wounds on his face, chest and top legs, his right hand and arm hadn't been as lucky. Just like his sister.

Shaking off the thought, he breathed in a deep breath.

"excuse me?" a soft voice asked him. Lifting his head slowly, he guarded the small brunette in front of him. She looked familiar.

Soft, chocolate brown eyes blinked at him and a small smile tipped pink lips. He didn't smile back at her and he guessed she expected him to because she lost that smile as fast as it came.

"what?" he hissed at her. She flinched back in shock and swallowed thickly. Phoenix snarled under his breath as his Dragon began to purr on his back, a pleasurable burn beginning to arise. A frown began to build on his face as confusion began to swirl in his body. What the hell was his Dragon doing?

"i-I'm sorry to interrupt you but I have to close the Great Hall down tonight and I need you to leave." she muttered, looking down at her shoes. The Gryffindor wasn't very brave.

He eyed her then, tilting his head to take her all in. She was small, five foot six or seven at most. Her long brown hair cascaded around her slim shoulders and possibly down her back. Her eyes reminded him of a doe. Deep brown swirled behind thick lashes, her nose was small and slim and her cheeks slightly rounded. Her lips were almost in a all-time-pout; the lower fuller then the top. She was curved, far more curved then what he was used to. Her breasts big, would easily fit into his hands, her waist curved in and flared out prettily for her hips. Her legs were covered in slacks, something he also wasn't used to. A woman in pants and not a skirt. But those legs were short and lush. Everything about this woman was not what he was used to. Yet there was something about her that was far to appealing.

"and who gives you the right to tell me what to do." he asked, staying put. He watched as her mouth dropped open and she stuttered a bit.

"this is what I've been asked to do! i-i need to get it done or I might get in trouble." she snapped. Anger flared in those doe like eyes and Phoenix felt anger mixed with shocking pleasure fill in body. No one stood up to him; Scorpius and Albus only did it when Phoenix needed to be put in his place. Standing, he placed his hands on the table, leaned across the table and bared his sharp teeth at her.

"listen here, doe. I don't take orders, I give them. You'd best think of that before you come spouting off about duties." he snarled at her. She flinch, gaped, then frowned. Bracing her hands on the table, she leaned towards him. Their noses brushed before she moved back a bit.

"listen here, Zabini. You don't frighten me. You can prance around these halls with you head held high and snarls all you want, but you don't control me. Maybe you should think of that before you go on about giving orders, you bastard." she hissed. Ah, theres the Gryffindor courage. He wasn't shocked that she knew who he was. A sadistic grin tilted his lips and one hand reach out and tangled into those loose waves.

His Dragon curled on his back, the pleasurable burn shooting around his whole body.

"watch that mouth, doe. It could get you in trouble." he snarled at her. Phoenix froze when the scent of aroused female suddenly drifted to his nose. His eyes darkened as he opened his mouth to pull in the flavor. Earth and fire. That is what her scent was.

"you can't do anything to me, asshole. But I'd like to see you try." she hissed. A dare. The control he had on his Dragon snapped then and without a second thought, he leapt across the table.

She fall with a squeal, her hands reaching up to grip his shoulders. Phoenix cushioned her fall, cradling her head in his hand as he cover her body with his. Her scent grew stronger, the musk of her arousal floating over his senses. He growled at her and tugged her head back. The arch of her pretty throat made his teeth ache.

"you push me to far, doe." he growled, running his nose along the smooth column of her neck. He heard her breathing hitch, the sound shooting right down to his groin. Tiny nails dug into his shoulders and he breathed along the skin that heated. She was hot. Hot and tempting.

The bulge he was now packing wouldn't be easily covered. He was bigger then most wizards and extremely proud of the fact. He moved his hips till they had parted her thighs and gave a slight thrust as he rest in the crook of her groin. He grinned when a little sound broke from her, her fingers flexing on his shoulders.

"you have no idea what you are dealing with." he purred, his tongue flicking out to drag against the beating pulse her neck held. A soft moan drifted over his ears and the growl he had tried to keep in slipped out.

He had no idea what the hell was going on. He or his Dragon had never acted like this before. Him and his brothers prided themselves on their control. But this female was creeping under his skin. Females at most never bothered him. He fucked them when he wanted and then was done with them. Maybe he just needed to fuck this little doe out of his system.

"whats your name, doe?" he asked. His lips parted over her beating pulse, the throbbing vein feeling far to good against his tongue.

"Willow Longbottom." she hissed out. Phoenix cursed to himself. His mother was friends with her mother. He had seen her a few times in the past years but as much as he had when they were kids. That was why she looked familiar. He had played with her when they were children, she had been the only one not to cry in his presence.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Willow." he purred. With that, he settled his teeth over the beating pulse and pressed down. Warm dribbles of blood dripped into his mouth and he swiped his tongue over the wound before lifting his head. Why had biting her felt like an act of ownership other then an act of punishment?

C2* * * * *C2

Willow Longbottom gasped as sharp teeth pierced her throat and a warm tongue licked over the abused area. Pleasure travelled through her body and her hips jerked up against his in instinct. A rumble came from the man on top of her before his warmth was suddenly lost.

She stared up at him in a daze, her insides quacking in shocking arousal. As reality came rushing back to her, she jerked in anger. Scrambling to her feet, she pulled her wand on the tall man.

Phoenix Zabini had grown far to much. At six foot eight, phoenis was easily one of the tallest in Hogwarts. He was the tall, dark and handsome type. Short locks of black hair rest on his head, his hand now placing them in a new direction as his ran a big hand through them. His eyes scared her at times. The colour was odd, so unnatural. The pale gold would be noticeable in a dark room. His cheek bones were well pronounced and his nose had the slightest kink in it from where it had been broken in third year. His neck was corded with thick muscle which lead into very broad shoulders and thick arms. Phoenix had the body of a warrior. His chest was broad and solid, puffed out with male arrogance and Willow knew he was packed with a well informed six pack. The boy managed to take his top off when ever he wanted; Quidditch the main place he did so. Her eyes travelled down his thick, long legs; which were covered in the Slytherin slacks they were given for their uniforms. She didn't miss the massive bulge that tented the slacks, but she forced herself not to eye it for to long.

Raising her eyes to his face, she glared at him. The asshole had bit her! What type of wizard went around attacking girls with their teeth?

"you are so told on." she snarled to him, poking her wand into his chest. A dark brow lifted in amusement and he scoffed.

"like a teach would ever go against me, Longbottom, they know where they stand." he hissed at her, snatching her wand off her. She gasped and went to grab it back off him but he placed it in his back pocket with a cocky smile.

"give me back my wand!" she snapped, slapping a hand on his chest. The wound on her throat throbbed and she hissed in a breath when the throbbing went down to the spot between her thighs. She could feel the warmth oozing from him where her hand touched his chest over his shirt.

"you'll get it back when I think you deserve it." he purred to her. His hand lifted and he brushed his fingers of her fresh wound. She jerked in shock; at both his words and his action.

"be a good girl, now. Wouldn't want to have to bite you again."

With that, he gave her one last heated look before stalking from the Great Hall. She went to follow, but noticed she couldn't move.

_The asshole had glued her feet in place._

* * *

Stay tuned for the next installment of The Knight's of Slytherin.


	4. Chapter 3 A&V

**TITLE: **The Knight's of Slytherin.

**TIMELINE:** Seventh Year.

**MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name):** Violet Longbottom, Willow Longbottom, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Phoenix Zabini

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name):** Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley Blaise Zabini,

**MAIN COUPLE** **CHARACTERS FEATURED: **Scorpius/Rose, Phoenix/Willow, Albus/Violet

**SECONDARY COUPLE** **CHARACTERS FEATURED: **Ron/Hermione(only at the start), Draco/Astoria(only at the start), Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, Harry/Ginny, Neville/Luna, Ron/Lavender

**STORY DETAILS: **Hogwarts-era, 7th Year -Alternate Universe (Voldemort was not resurrected, and there was no second war). Years five, six and seven were filled with regular teenage angst stuff for our cast. The Room of Requirement was discovered by Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini; who then passed the knowledge to their own two sons and only a select few know about it. Quidditch is a main part of the students lives; so everyone on a team is bulked up for the competition over the years of playing (in other words, those who play are more of an athletic build and less lean/willowy as most wizards would be). Characters are OOC (out-of-character), Made up Characters (my own)

**SUMMARY:** Three boys have grown up knowing they aren't just normal Wizards. They have grown up knowing they are to protect, possess and rule. They have grown up knowing they would be the Knight's of Slytherin. Scorpius Malfoy, Phoenix Zabini and Albus Potter are all decedents of the Veela Dragon; Draconis.

Three girls have grown up not knowing they aren't just normal Witches. They have grown up not knowing they are to be protected, possessed and ruled. They have grown up not knowing they would be the mates of the Knight's of Slytherin. Rose Weasley, Willow Longbottom and Violet Longbottom are all decedents of the Veela Dragon's Mate; Lynx.

**RATING: **R+/NC-17 – extreme heterosexual sexual situations (including frottage, fondling, nipple play, fingering, wanking, oral sex, strip tease, sensual/sexual massage, use of sex toys, loss of virginity, anal sex, orgasm denial, spanking/paddling, light bondage, exhibitionism, male ejaculation on various female body parts, unprotected sex); slight alcohol use; swearing; OOC (out-of-character characters); references to magical creatures and their mating rituals.

* * *

**~Chapter three~ A&V**

Albus Potter grinned when the second year boy ran crying from the library. The prank had worked like clock work. With a satisfied sigh, he leaned back in his chair and rested against the wall.

The Dragon on his back twitched and curled along his back and Albus arched his back to ease the feeling. His Dragon had been on his ass for the past few day, forcing him to be snappy. He wasn't usually mean, but he sure did like to mess with people.

His father had pulled his aside a few weeks ago, scolding him for being such a pain to his family. Albus had grinned at his father till the older man grinned back, telling him that he did the same thing as a kid.

One thing that made Albus settle was sweet Violet Longbottom. She was his non-related uncle's daughter and was around at his house as much as Rose Weasley, his actual cousin. The girl was as innocent as they came and she was all about rules.

While she liked to obey every rule and be polite and sweet, Albus liked to rebel against the rules and push everyones buttons. They were the complete opposite to each other.

He liked to think that she was nothing but a sexual need for him but she invaded his head far to much to be only that. He cared for her, possibly too much. He had decided long ago that she would be his and that he would kill for her.

People liked to think that Albus wasn't the smartest wizard walking around but he really was. He knew that the Veela in his Dragon was breaking through, that his fangs to mark his mate would be spouting soon. That the need to mate would be stronger then ever, that any other female touching him would be uncomfortable or painful. He knew that once he got his teeth on his mate, she was fucked.

And he had a feeling that his sweet little Violet would be his mate. Like they said, opposites attract. Stretching his arms above his head, he wondered his Scorpius and Phoenix were going through the same thing as him. They had been a little off when he had been with them earlier. He would have to remember to ask them when he went back to their common room.

"that was very inappropriate, Albus Potter. You should be ashamed of yourself." he grinned when Violet's soft voice scolded him. He opened his eyes to the blonde beauty not bothering to hide the fact that his eyes were traveling down her body.

She stood with her hands on her hips, pretty pale violet eyes flashing with anger. The girl was a beauty. She resembled her mother more then her father, her pale blonde hair was enough to prove that. She reminded him a pixie nymph. Her features were sharp and well pronounced, a true pureblood witch. Her eyes were mesmerizing. The pale violet could suck any man into doing anything for her. Her lips were a pale and looked almost as the colour of her eyes but instead of thinking she was cold or ill, you just knew that was the healthy side of Violet. She was tiny, barely a solid curve on her body. She was slender, thin shoulders, a slight curve of her small breasts and then the lead down to her barely there hips. He sometimes worried that she didn't eat enough, but then he began to catch her eating her full when people weren't around. Though she was small, she happened eat quite a lot.

"ashamed is not a feeling that ever fills this body, sweet Violet." he told her, his lips quirking into a lopsided grin. Just like he expected, she did not show one of her rear smiles. Instead, she guarded him with a glare and pointed a dainty finger at him.

"you should start feeling it, Mr Potter. The years at a lower grade then you are terrified enough of being here as it is. They don't need you and you bulkiness crowding down on them." she snapped. Albus grinned. Sweet Violet protecting the ones that needed it. How cute.

"sweet thing, they should expect it by now. Its a school, your bound to get picked on at some point." he cooed to her. She scoffed at him and spun on her heel, straight blonde waves washing out in her departure. Albus sighed and got up, taking off after her.

"gonna tell on me, vi?" he asked, keeping the chuckle to himself when she shot him a look over her shoulder. He liked the way her bottom twitched when she stomped. Carnal thoughts rushed to his head, then. The thought of taking her in the most of primitive way made his cock harden.

He noticed she had frozen, then. He stopped behind her, noticing that her back had straightened and her hands had curled into fists at her side.

He did not expect her to suddenly turn, her hand flying through the air till it slapped against his cheek.

C3* * * *C3

Violet Longbottom gasped as her hand connected with Albus Potter's face. She couldn't believe that she had let her anger get the best of her. But the words she had heard whisper past her ears had made her crack.

She could only talk to animals, so why she was getting Albus Potter's thoughts rushing into her head all of a sudden?

"you ever touch me in such a way, Albus and I'll be telling your father." the words stumbled out of her mouth before she could process them. Her eyes widened when she realised what she just slightly revealed to him. She watched green eyes narrow and he took a dangerously close step to her.

He wasn't an animal so why was she hearing his thoughts. What the hell was going on? She gasped in shock when his big hand curled around her throat and pushed her against the way, caging her in.

"what spell are you using, Violet." he snarled lowly at her. This wasn't the normal Albus. Though he could be cold and mean, he never really showed any type of his mean side to the general public. He only ever lost it when it was needed. Sure, he always was breaking the rules and scaring people but he was never this mad.

Her hand shot to his hand that curled around her throat and she allowed her mothers gifts to flow from the tips. Violet was gifted in more way then just being a witch. Talking to animals, able to control some plants and able to control slight emotions. Her mother; Luna Longbottom had spoken to her about it but Violet had told her that she wasn't able to do any of those.

She didn't know what made her lie to her own mother about the family powers but her instincts had just warned her off of telling people. Albus flexed his fingers on her throat and she gasped when she realised her power wasn't calming him.

"Albus!" she half squealed, shock that the feel of his anger seeping off him.

"what power did you just use, Violet." he hissed, bringing his head closer to her. For the first time in her life, she feared Albus Potter. His features had darkened, the usual teasing glint gone from his eyes.

The secret she had kept quiet for years suddenly bubbled in her throat and burst out. "I can talk to animals!" she cried, her hands clawing at his hand. He wasn't chocking her or hurting her but she was worried that he might.

She watched as green eyes flashed and allowed his eyes to slip close.

_'the Dragon speaks to you, sweet Violet.' _Albus' voice purred to her from inside her head. She gasped and his eyes sprung open. She had heard him again. But a Dragon? She had never spoken to one before. Why would a Dragon speak to her through Albus?

"there is much we need to learn from each other, sweet Violet. Meet me at the kitchens tomorrow night, 10:15. Don't be late." he murmured, slowly letting go of her throat and giving her a once over before turning a stalking from her.

"no! Albus, wait!" she cried, stumbling after him. She watched as he stiffened and then slowly turned to face her.

The man was far to good looking for his own good. He was taller then her, standing at at least six foot six. His hair was at its wash back stage in life; where it fall all over his head in a careless matter. Those piercing green eyes shocked most people when they turned to them. His features were broad and masculine. His neck manly and his shoulders broad. He had a slightly bigger frame then a seeker. His waist narrow and leading into long, strong legs. She knew for a fact that his chest was solid and he was packing a very addictive six pack. He didn't believe in wearing shirts when he had guest over at his house in the summer time.

"what, vi?" he asked softly. Violet gaped at him. Only minutes ago, he was snarling and gripping her throat and now he was back to himself. She wanted to slap him silly.

"10:15 is curfew! We'd be breaking the rules." she whispered harshly to him. He grinned and at her stepped closer to cup her jaw in his big hand.

"settle, sweet Violet. I wont let any damage come to your beautifully clean reputation." he chuckled. She almost smiled at that, almost. But then she remembered what he could of possible found out about her tonight.

"i-i please don't tell anyone." she whispered pitifully. A soft snort came from him and she looked up at him in question.

"your not the only one with the secrets, sweet thing. I'll see you tomorrow." he told her, turning and leaving her sight before she could stop him.

_God what had she done?_

* * *

Stay tuned for the next installment of The Knight's of Slytherin.


End file.
